


Amen

by yvessaintlourry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Fluff, Its basically all fluff, M/M, Punk Louis, basically just imagine louis completely tattooed ft. a lip piercing, church boy harry isn't really that innocent, harry's a church boy, his tattoos get marker all over them, it's just harry really wants louis to go to church with him, larry - Freeform, louis doesn't know the words to the hymns but he sings anyway, louis doesn't want to go, louis's nervous the whole time, mentions of a daddy kink, once again tags are not my strong suit, stylinson, there's mentions of bondage so there's that, there's no smut in this but i think it's worth mentioning that louis's a top, theres no smut but its short so read it anyways, they're already dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 19:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15735471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvessaintlourry/pseuds/yvessaintlourry
Summary: The one where Harry just really wants Louis to go to church with him, and Louis just really doesn't know how to say no.





	Amen

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I'm bored and I can't sleep
> 
> Feel free to follow me on twitter @lwtbruises !!

“C’mon, Louis,” Harry begs with a bat of his eyelashes.

“Harry, why would I _ever_  want to go to church with you?” Louis scoffs, brushing a loose curl out of his boyfriend’s face.

Harry shrugs. “You might love it!” he says, the ever-present happiness in his voice exceeding its normal limits.

Louis’s eyebrows raise, and his hand flies to his chest in mock offense. “Now, Hazza,” he gasps. “You know very well that there’s only enough room in my dark, cobwebby soul to love one thing, and that’s _you.”_  Louis boops his button nose as Harry absentmindedly scrunches it up.

Harry rolls his eyes, but the giggle that escapes his lips and the deep red blush on his cheeks gives him away. _“Please,_  Lou,” he begs, jutting his plump bottom lip out in a pout. _Louis wants to bite it._  “Just consider it my early birthday present.”

Louis’s eyebrows furrows. “Your birthday’s not for another 5 months.”

Harry just grabs his hand in his, pulling it up to his chest and bouncing up and down as he grins down at his tattooed boyfriend, eyes pleading.

Louis tries to stand his ground, glaring up at him, but he can’t just say _no_  to Harry’s doe-eyes, okay?

Louis sighs in defeat. “Fine.”

Louis swears the squeal of excitement Harry lets out causes him to go momentarily deaf as he hugs him with all his might. “Oh, it’s going to be so great, Louis!”

Louis tunes him out as he goes on an hour-long tangent about _the hymns, and the stained glass, and the choir._

 

-

 

Louis is wearing a tie. A _tie._

An actual, real-life blue and green checkered _tie_. Around his neck!

He fancied the annoying rope of silk much more when it was used exclusively for tying Harry’s hands to his headboard, but he supposes he can just make use of it for that again later.

Louis’s a lot more nervous than he thought he’d be. It’s not that Louis’s _afraid_  of going to church, it’s just it’s been _years_  since he’s even stepped foot near a steeple. And, alright, maybe he is slightly afraid.

He takes a deep breath and fidgets with the silk around his neck once again, the sweat on his brow making him feel as though he’s in a bloody steam room. “Tie’s a little tight,” he mumbles to his boyfriend as they pull up to the tall, pointed building.

“You didn’t have to wear it, you know,” Harry chuckles, putting his car in park.

Louis’s lips tighten into a straight line. “Didn’t want to embarrass you in front of your church friends.”

Harry’s eyes widen sadly at that. “Hey, come here,” he says, reaching over to stroke Louis’s fringe. He gently takes his jaw in his hand and pulls him in, connecting their lips in a sweet kiss. “You could show up in one of your emo band t-shirts, ripped skinnies, and a bloody _mohawk_  on your head, and I would still show you off _proudly_  to the entire world.”

Louis’s cheeks burn. “Love you,” he mumbles.

“Love you more,” Harry says confidently, placing another kiss on his lips. “Now, put your bloody lip piercing back in,” he orders, handing Louis a tiny plastic baggy with his favorite silver labret stud in it. “It’s weird kissing you without it.”

 

-

 

Louis tries to pretend that he doesn’t see the double-takes and glares he receives as he walks down the aisle, doing his best to camouflage himself into Harry’s side.

“Harry, darling, how wonderful to see you!” a soft voice says from in front of the pair.

“Happy Sunday, Bethany!” Harry grins, wrapping her in a friendly hug.

She looks to Louis once they pull away, and her confused glance makes him want to go sit in the car until this whole thing is over with. “Who’s your friend?” she asks slowly, eyeing the jewelry in his lip. He quickly conceals the metal by sucking his lip into his mouth in pure anxiety before smiling sheepishly at the woman in front of him.

Harry doesn’t take notice, oblivious to the judging stares as usual. Louis wishes he could see the world through rose-colored glasses like Harry does. “This is my boyfriend, Louis,” he grins, placing his hand on his lower back. “Louis, this is Bethany, Pastor Thomas’s wife.”

“Oh,” she says, raising her eyebrows slightly. “From what dear old Harry’s said about you, you’re not quite what I expected,” she says, and Louis’s smile, albeit fake, drops.

Louis sputters, glancing up at Harry as he tries to figure out what words are appropriate. “Oh, well, I-“

“You’re quite _edgy,”_  she says, her lips turning up into a smile.

“Oh,” Louis says, surprise filling his voice.

“Harry definitely needs a boy with a bit of an edge to balance him out,” she boasts, nudging him with her elbow. Louis can’t help but giggle at that, relieved with every fiber of his being. “So high-strung,” she shakes her head.

Harry’s jaw drops in mock-offense. _“Hey,”_  he chuckles.

“Can’t even go to the shops without pressing his t-shirts, this one,” Louis teases, nudging Harry nervously.

“Alright, that’s enough out of you,” Harry chuckles, saying his goodbyes to Bethany as she sends a subtle wink towards Louis.

He guides him to a pew about three rows from the front, and meeting Bethany has already made Louis’s nerves dissipate a bit.

 _There was nothing to ever worry about,_  he thinks to himself. _Harry would never have joined a church that wasn’t filled with loving people._

Louis winds up sitting in between Harry and a little girl who looks to be about 9, tiny yellow bows finishing off her pigtails at the ends.

 

Her father allows her to draw for most of the service, marking the pages of her coloring book with every color of the rainbow and then some.

Louis glances down every once in a while to check her progress whenever the sermon becomes a little too _preachy_  for his liking.

It’s when he cuffs his sleeves that he sees the girl’s eyes widen, mouth falling slightly ajar.

Louis’s throat dries at that because if this little girl is about to scream, he needs to get out of here as quickly as possible.

Before he can even begin to whisper an excuse to Harry to leave, he feels a tiny finger tap him on the top of his hand.

He turns to her in surprise. “Yes, darling?”

“Can I color in the drawings on your arm?” she whispers in reply, and Louis’s heart catches in his chest. _She was never scared of his tattoos, she just wanted to color them in._

He finds himself nodding without a thought, resting his arm uncomfortably on his thigh as she grins and quickly begins coloring his teacup purple.

He’s watching his arm being filled in with color when he feels a familiar hand gripping his thigh firmly. He looks over at Harry and sees the fondest expression he’s ever witnessed as he watches Louis allow the little girl to use him as a coloring book.

“Now, if everyone could please stand for the Lord’s Prayer,” Pastor Thomas says, and Louis would have completely missed it if Harry hadn’t taken his hand in his on his way up.

“Our Father, who art in Heaven, hallowed be thy Name,” everyone around Louis, including Harry and the 9-year-old, begins to recite. Louis glances around, shocked, before realizing that this is probably one of those things they have to memorize like people do when they’re in a cult.

As soon as the amens are said, the choir begins to hum the start of a song.

 _Who knew the Bellas from Pitch Perfect would be here,_  Louis finds himself thinking.

Harry begins singing along perfectly, happiness evident in his voice as his eyes wander to Louis.

For some reason, Louis takes his glance as a request to sing. Keep in mind, Louis’s never memorized a Jesus song in his life, so there’s no way Harry would have ever expected him to sing along.

But he certainly does try. _Or something._

Louis manages to at least pick up on the tune of the hymn before he opens his mouth. “I don’t know the words to this sooooong,” he sings so only Harry can hear him, dragging his words out as Harry’s eyes widen next to him. He continues. “But at least I look convinciiiiiing.”

Harry’s lips break out into an amused grin, but he motions to the hymnal in front of Louis, and, _oh,_  he thinks. _That probably has all the words in it._

At this point, though, Louis’s finally enjoying himself, and it’s not like this is going to be a regular thing anyway. “I’m too lazy to grab iiiit,” he sings in tune with everyone. “So I wooooon’t.”

Harry’s demeanor crumbles before him, giggles slipping out between words and verses as he tries to keep in time with the song. Harry ultimately fails, unable to keep his laughter from breaking free.

Louis stops after Harry breaks, letting him finish the service in peace because he knows Harry truly does enjoy it for whatever reason.

 

-

 

“See, that wasn’t _that_  bad,” Harry grins, pressing a kiss to his temple as he opens the passenger door for him.

“Yeah, no, my favorite part was when that old lady behind me yelled _amen_  and made my eardrum explode,” Louis jokes as Harry turns the key in the ignition.

Harry rolls his eyes, shaking his head fondly at his boyfriend. “Well, I really enjoyed having you there with me.” He grabs Louis’s hand in his and presses the back of it to his lips. “Thank you for coming,” Harry says, a mischievous twinkle in his eye as he begins to drive them home. _“Daddy.”_

Louis’s soft expression morphs into one of shock and then quickly darkens, feeling his dick twitch in his trousers at the nickname.

“That tie really is better in the bedroom, you know,” Harry adds with a hum, running his free hand up Louis’s thigh.

 

And, _yeah._  It really is.

**Author's Note:**

> comment and tell me how shitty this was


End file.
